Fall into Me
by Legendary Rukato
Summary: ML's first submission into the Legendary Rukato moniker! RUKATO SONGFIC!


FALL INTO ME

ML: All right!  My first rukato story underneath the "Legendary Rukato" moniker!

Rika: Let me guess: Songfic format again?  
  


ML: Exactly!  Anyway, I don't own Digimon or Emerson Drive's "Fall Into Me".  I do own, however, the group "Fiery 

       Tsunami."  There.  ROLL IT!

            "I'll never fall in love again!  Ever!"  

            As you could probably tell, someone has had her heart broken.  That someone was one of the famous "Digimon Tamers".  That tamer was none other than Rika Nonaka.  Well, of course, she thought she had found the perfect boyfriend in Ryo Akiyama, another tamer, but she was dead wrong.  Instead, all she found was plain heartache.  Here was what happened that caused her to break up with him.

(FLASHBACK)

            Rika left a flower shop near her place with a dozen roses.  This was WAY out of character for her, but she was so crazy for Ryo she just couldn't think straight.  As soon as she got back to her place, however, she was dead wrong.  Right near her place, she saw Alice kissing Ryo right in front of her own front door!  Ryo saw her coming, and thought, 'Oh no!'  Alice ran for it, but was met by a punch from Rika.  

            Ryo saw it, and Rika came up to him, and said, "Why?"   

            Ryo said, "Come on, pumpkin!  I would never do such a thing!  Let me explain!"

            Rika replied back, "This is inexcusable!  We're through!"  

            Ryo tried to get her hand, but Rika just slapped his hand away and walked off.  Ryo just walked away.

(END FLASHBACK)

            However, what Rika hadn't known at the time was that there was another person had seen what had transpired.  That person was the leader of the Tamer crew, Takato Matsuki.  Of course, he had the respect of Rika ever since the last few days when their digimon were still on their world.  Takato thought, 'Now would not be the time.'  He walked off, and went over to the park, where Kazu and Kenta were in the middle of a card battle.  Of course, Takato wasn't in the mood to play any games, so he just watched.  

            Kazu however, thought this was all very strange.  He said, "Hey Takato!  Why aren't you playing?"  

            Takato said, "I found out Ryo was cheating on Rika."  

            Kenta almost spit out the drink he had in his mouth.  He sipped on it, and said, "WHAT?"

            "You heard me.  Ryo was cheating on Rika with Alice.  She was hurt pretty bad."  Takato explained.

            Kazu relied back, "Whoa!   Poor girl."  The two decided to go over to the stage, where a young group was playing some songs.  The three friends listened, and saw Henry coming up the walk.  He greeted the three with a casual "Hey guys, what's up?"

            Takato explained what had happened, and Henry wore a shocked expression on his face.  It was then Takato looked over at the stage.  There was a six-piece group, but there were only five instruments: An electric guitar, an electric bass, a keyboard, a fiddle, and a drum set, and on the bass drum, were the words "Fiery Tsunami."  In addition, there were only five members and three microphones on stage.  Takato then got up on stage, and said, "Hey, where's your lead singer?"  

            Taka, who was the guitarist, said, "Well, we had a lead singer, but he decided to leave.  Said he'd rather be a solo performer."  

            "Yeah, and it hurts like hell!  We can't perform without a lead singer!"  Said Kenji, who played drums.  

            Takato replied, "Hey, maybe I can help you guys out just for today."   He then decided to get the other three members, Takeshi (bass), Kazuki (Keyboard) and Shinju (fiddle) and get them into a huddle.  He asked, "Do you know any country songs?"  

            Takeshi said, "Yeah!  We covered some country songs!"  

            Takato said, "Perfect.  I've got this one song we can perform."  

            Taka replied, "Really?  What's the title?" 

            Takato whispered the title, and the guys smiled.  Shinju replied, "No problem!"  

            It was about that time that Rika decided to take a walk in the park, and when she reached the park, she saw Kazu, Kenta and Henry over near the stage.  

            Rika replied, "Hey guys!  Where's Takato?"

            Henry said, "He's helping out some band."

            Rika said, "Really?  What's going on?"

            Takato then chose that time to take the stage with the group.  He said, "This is a one-time performance, so don't expect anything else after this."  There were only four people, but a few more came.  Takato smiled, and then got down to business.  "This is for a special girl who I really respect, and hopefully, will be more than just a friend."  Rika thought, 'I wonder who could that be?'  Taka then said, "Ready?"  The other four nodded, and Kenji began to count, "5-6-7-8!"

(SONGFIC BEGINS NOW!)

(Takato, Taka & Takeshi)

Right here waiting Staying strong Come and fall into me…             It was then Rika realized what song the band was performing.  She had heard this song on the internet a few times, and wondered to herself, 'Is this really for me?'  She could wonder no longer as Takato began to sing right in front of her and the band's audience. 

(Takato)

You say you've turned it off 

_Hid your heart up on a shelf_

_Scared of what it might cost_

_To take it down for someone else_

_'Cause lovin' him you lost_

_Too much of yourself_

_Baby can't you see_

_That he's not me?_

(Takato, Taka & Takeshi)

And I need you to know you can fall into me 

_That my arms are wide open and will always be_

_Right here waiting_

_Staying strong_

_Come and fall into me…_

(Takato)  
  
_I'll follow any road _

_Anywhere to get to you_

_I'll open up my soul_

_If that's what you need me to do_

_Now baby, it's your move_

_All you've got to do is believe in love_

_Just believe in us…_

(Takato, Taka & Takeshi)

And I need you to know you can fall into me 

_That my arms are wide open and will always be_

_Right here waiting_

_Staying strong_

_Come and fall into me…_

            As Taka played his guitar, Rika thought, 'I can't believe that Gogglehead is doing this for me!  Maybe I should take him while the iron's still hot, and hope Jeri doesn't snap him up!'  

(Takato)

  
_Just believe in love_

_Just believe in us_

_Baby I_

(Takato, Taka & Takeshi)

Need you to know you can fall into me 

_That my arms are wide open and will always be_

_Right here waiting_

_Staying strong_

_Come and fall into me_

_Come and fall into me_

_(Fall into Me)_

_Baby Fall into me…  
(Fall into Me)_

            As soon as the song ended, The audience began to applaud.  Takato heard Kazu say, "Nice job, Chumly!"  The band and Takato then did two more songs, and packed it in.  Takato got off the stage, and guess who was waiting for him?  It was none other than Rika.  Takato asked, "Uh, Rika?  I know I might get beat up for saying this, but… Can I walk you home?"

            Rika said, "Sure."  The two walked away from the park, and right to Rika's place.  The rain was starting to speed up, and Takato said, "Hey, I better get you back in before you catch cold."  

            Rika said, "I don't care.  Stay for awhile."  Takato stayed, and the drops steadily began to pour, a few minutes after that, both were wet, and Rika said, "Hey, Takato?"  

            Takato asked, "Yeah?"

            Rika said, "I want to thank you for what happened today."  

            Takato replied, "Uh, you're welcome."

            Rika said, "I made a promise not to love again, but, I think I can break that promise, if you ask nicely."

            Takato replied, "Well then, I'll jump on that chance.  Will you be mine, Rika Nonaka?"

            Rika answered that question with just a simple request.  "Shut up and kiss me, Gogglehead."

            Takato took her head, which was soaking, and softly pressed his lips into Rika's lips, and with that, the two shared their first kiss as a couple.  After a few minutes, Takato said, "Well, this is goodbye for now."  

            Rika said, "Yeah.  See you."  She then went back to her place, and Takato left for his.  But not before Rika blew him a kiss, which Takato caught with his hands.

            As Takato left, he thought to himself, 'This is just the beginning of a beautiful relationship.'

END  
  
So, what did you think?  R&R!


End file.
